Giant Card
Giant Cards are oversized cards approximately a meter in height. They are usually given as prizes to the winner of an Attack of the Giant Card!! tournament, with the exception of "Blood Mefist" which was only available as a YCS Prize Card. Attack of the Giant Card!! Prize Cards XXSaberEmmersblade-ABPF-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | XX-Saber EmmersbladeAbsolute Powerforce Preview: XX-Saber Emmersblade SuperNimbleMegaHamster-ABPF-EN-SR-UE-GC.jpg | Super-Nimble Mega HamsterAbsolute Powerforce Preview: Super-Nimble Mega Hamster CoreTransportUnit-ABPF-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Core Transport UnitAbsolute Powerforce Preview: Core Transport Unit GravekeepersPriestess-ABPF-EN-SR-UE-GC.jpg | Gravekeeper's PriestessAbsolute Powerforce Preview: Gravekeeper’s Priestess BlackwingSilverwindtheAscendant-SOVR-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Blackwing - Silverwind the AscendantATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! & other updates GuardianEatos-SOVR-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Guardian Eatos BrionacDragonoftheIceBarrier-HA01-EN-GC.jpg | Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier BlackwingArmorMaster-CRMS-SP-UR-UE-GC.png | Blackwing Armor MasterMore News from WCQ – Central America InfernityArchfiend-WC09-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Infernity ArchfiendMore News from Mexico XXSaberHyunleiABPF-EN-GC.jpg | XX-Saber HyunleiSide Events Galore! StarlightRoad-DPCT-EN-ScR-LE-GC.jpg | Starlight Road ArchlordKristya-SOVR-EN-GC.jpg | Archlord Kristya BattleFader-ABPF-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Battle Fader FormulaSynchron-STBL-EN-R-UE-GC.jpg | Formula SynchronToday’s Public Events are getting started ScrapDragon-DREV-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Scrap DragonPictures from Mexico City – Attack of the Giant Card!! PotofDuality-DREV-SP-GC-UE.jpg | Pot of Duality Trishula,DragonoftheIceBarrierHA04-EN-GC.jpg | Trishula, Dragon of the Ice BarrierFirst ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Awarded in Anaheim LegendarySixSamuraiShiEn-STOR-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Legendary Six Samurai - Shi EnATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD 2!! KarakuriSteelShogunmdl00XBureido-STOR-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"Alberto Gonzalez wins second ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! TGHalberdCannon-EXVC-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | T.G. Halberd CannonGiant “T.G. Halberd Cannon” joins European Champion NaturiaPineappleDREV-EN-GC.jpg | Naturia PineappleLast Giant Card of this YCS is gone FabledValkyrusHA02-EN-GC.jpg | Fabled Valkyrus“Attack of the Giant Card!!”: “Naturia Beast” now in Pforzheim DrillWarriorDREV-EN-GC.jpg | Drill Warrior NaturiaBeastHA02-EN-GC.jpg | Naturia Beast BloodMefist-YCSW-EN-UR-LE-GC.jpg | Blood MefistNew YCS Prize Card! PotofDuality-DREV-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Pot of DualityGiant “Pot of Duality” joins his normal-sized brothers in France DoomcaliberKnightGLD4-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Doomcaliber KnightOverview of today’s Public Events, including the second Giant Card winner Odin,FatheroftheAesirSTOR-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Odin, Father of the AesirA closer look at the Public Events! Dewloren,TigerKingoftheIceBarrierHA02-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier FiveHeadedDragonGLD4-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Five-Headed DragonMore Public Events results: Giant Cards and YCS Trial MasterHyperionSDLS-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Master Hyperion ChaosSorcererGLD4-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Chaos SorcererItaly will soon have a giant Chaos Sorcerer Number39UtopiaYS11-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Number 39: UtopiaFirst giant card winner in the Public Events: Utopia will travel to Greece TGHyperLibrarianWQ11-EN-GC-LE.jpg | T.G. Hyper LibrarianPublic Events winners – photo gallery!! JunkDestroyer5DS3-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Junk DestroyerYCS Chicago Attack Of The Giant Card InfernityLauncherTSHD-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Infernity Launcher XXSaberDarksoulTSHD-EN-CG-UE.jpg | XX-Saber Darksoul CyberStein-SJC-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Cyber-SteinAttack of the GIANT Cards at Shonen Jump New Jersey!! DesVolstgalph-SJC-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Des Volstgalph Shrink-SJC-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Shrink CrushCardVirus-SJCS-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Crush Card Virus GoldSarcophagus-SJCS-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Gold Sarcophagus DoomcaliberKnight-SJCS-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Doomcaliber Knight DarkEndDragon-SJCS-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Dark End Dragon TourGuideFromtheUnderworld-EXVC-EN-ScR-UE-GC.jpg | Tour Guide From the UnderworldPublic Events Winners! Ecuador 2011 RescueRabbit-PHSW-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Rescue RabbitWelcome to Day 2 of YCS Brighton. ''Brighton 2012 ObelisktheTormentor-LC01-EN-GC-LE.jpg | Obelisk The TormentorA look at the action from Round 8. BlackLusterSoldierEnvoyoftheBeginning-IOC-NA-GC-UE.jpg | Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the BeginningATTACK OF THE GIANT TOUR GUIDE! GagagaGirl-ORCS-SP-ScR-UE-GC.png | Gagaga Girl Guadalajara 2012ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!!, Lima 2012Es El ATAQUE DE LA CARTA GIGANTE!!! TourBusFromtheUnderworld-ORCS-SP-GC-UE.jpg | Tour Bus From the Underworld Guadalajara 2012 ThorLordoftheAesir-STOR-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Thor, Lord of the Aesir TourBusFromtheUnderworld-ORCS-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Tour Bus From the UnderworldATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!!! Winners Chicago 2012Attack of the Giant Card!! Winner – Saturday, Dallas 2012QQ: What GIANT CARD would you like to see ATTACK!!? BloodMefist-YCSW-EN-UR-LE-GC.jpg | Blood Mefist SolemnWarning-DREV-EN-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Solemn WarningSights from the Tournament Hall NinjaGrandmasterHanzo-ORCS-SP-GC-UE.jpg | Ninja Grandmaster HanzoPublic Events – ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! #2 Winner MaestroketheSymphonyDjinn-YS12-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Maestroke the Symphony DjinnIntroduction of the GIANT CARDS! Toulouse 2012 LightraySorcerer-GAOV-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Lightray Sorcerer Toulouse 2012 DarkMagicianofChaos-BP01-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Dark Magician of Chaos Toulouse 2012 PotofGreed-BP01-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Pot of Greed Toulouse 2012 InzektorGigaMantis-ORCS-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Inzektor Giga-MantisAttack of the Giant Card!! Winner – Sunday Chicago 2012 CardcarD-GAOV-EN-GC-UE.png | Cardcar DSaturday's ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARDS!! Winner Philadelphia 2012, 2012 European WCQThree more Giant Cards!!! CardcarD-GAOV-SP-GC-UE.png | Cardcar DSamurai Warlords Preview 2012 Ecuadorian WCQ ShadowoftheSixSamuraiShien-SDWA-SP-GC-UE.png | Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien ''2012 Ecuadorian WCQ BlueEyesWhiteDragon-LC01-EN-UR-LE-GC.png | Blue-Eyes White DragonGiant card of legendary dragon will travel to France ''Leipzig 2012, Toronto 2013The Most-Wanted Giant Card Of The Weekend Revealed! DarkMagician-LC01-EN-UR-LE-GC.png | Dark MagicianFirst Look at the Public Events Leipzig 2012, World Championship 2013''http://www.konami.com/yugioh/blog/?p=15011 Attack of the Giant Card! GagagaGirl-ORCS-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Gagaga GirlSunday's first two Giant Card winners! ''Leipzig 2012 Number17LeviathanDragon-GENF-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Ecuador 2011 Number17LeviathanDragon-GENF-EN-GC-UE-Ver2.jpg | Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ''Brighton 2012 NumberC39UtopiaRay-ORCS-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Number C39: Utopia Ray Leipzig 2012 WhiteDragonNinja-ORCS-EN-GC-UE.jpg | White Dragon Ninja Leipzig 2012 ChangeofHeart-BP01-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Change of Heart 2012 European WCQ CalloftheHaunted-BP01-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Call of the Haunted ''2012 European WCQ GearGigantX-REDU-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Gear Gigant XSatellite News: Show 'em What They're Playing For! ''Toronto 2012 HighPriestessofProphecy-REDU-EN-GC-UE.jpg | High Priestess of Prophecy ''Toronto 2012 PoseidratheAtlanteanDragon-SDRE-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Poseidra, the Atlantean DragonA giant birthday present for Daniel ''Sheffield 2012 ProphecyDestroyer-REDU-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Prophecy DestroyerA look at the action from Round 3 ''Sheffield 2012 Tsukuyomi-SD6-EN-C-UE-GC.jpg | TsukuyomiNewly un-forbidden giant card heading for Newcastle ''Sheffield 2012 Number30AcidGolemofDestruction-REDU-EN-GC-UE.jpg | Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction2nd giant card for Michel Grüner ''Sheffield 2012 MadolchePuddingcess-REDU-SP-UR-UE-GC.jpg | Madolche PuddingcessPublic Events: ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! #1 Winner ''Guatemala 2012 ProphecyDestroyer-REDU-SP-GC-UE.jpg | Prophecy DestroyerPublic Events: ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! #2 Winner ''Guatemala 2012 Kuriboh-LCYW-EN-GC-UE.jpg | KuribohWinner of Attack of the Giant Card! ''Providence 2012 TheSealofOrichalcos-LC03-EN-UR-LE-GC.png | The Seal of OrichalcosAttack of the Giant Seal!! ''Barcelona 2012 MoulinglaciatheElementalLord-ABYR-EN-GC-UE.png | Moulinglacia the Elemental LordMore Attack of the Giant Card champions!!! ''Barcelona 2012 AttacktheMoon-ABYR-EN-GC-UE.png | Attack the Moon!Public Events Extravaganza ''Barcelona 2012 BrotherhoodoftheFireFistTigerKing-CBLZ-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger KingAttack of the Giant Card Winner Day 1 ''Miami 2013 MermailAbyssleed-CBLZ-EN-GC-UE.png | Mermail AbyssleedAttack of the Giant Card Winner Day 2 ''Miami 2013 MermailAbyssleed-CBLZ-SP-GC-UE.png | Mermail AbyssleedPowerful in any language! ''Santiago 2013 BrotherhoodoftheFireFistTigerKing-CBLZ-SP-UR-UE-GC.png | Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger KingDay 1 ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD WINNER! ''Santiago 2013 SnatchSteal-BP01-EN-GC-UE.png | Snatch StealPublic Events Extravaganza ''Bochum 2013 FireKingHighAvatarGarunix-SDOK-EN-GC-UE.png | Fire King High Avatar GarunixDay 2′s Public Events are underway. ''Bochum 2013 EvilswarmOuroboros-HA07-EN-GC-UE.png | Evilswarm OuroborosHere’s 2 ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! winners! ''Bochum 2013 Number92HearteartHDragon-CBLZ-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Number 92: Heart-eartH DragonHere’s another ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! winner! ''Bochum 2013 Jinzo-BP01-EN-GC-1E.png | JinzoYCS San Diego’s GIANT Cards! ''San Diego 2013 DarkMagicianofChaos-BP01-EN-GC-1E.png | Dark Magician of Chaos ''San Diego 2013 EvilswarmOuroboros-HA07-SP-GC-UE.png | Evilswarm Ouroboros HarpieChanneler-LTGY-SP-GC-UE.png | Harpie Channeler HarpieChanneler-LTGY-EN-GC-UE.png | Harpie Channeler MechaPhantomBeastDracossack-LTGY-EN-GC-UE.png | Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack SpellbookofJudgment-LTGY-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Spellbook of JudgmentPublic Events: More ATTACK OF THE GIANT CARDS!!! ''Lille 2013 EvilswarmOphion-HA07-EN-GC-UE.png | Evilswarm Ophion ''Lille 2013 BlasterDragonRulerofInfernos-LTGY-EN-GC-UE.png | Blaster, Dragon Ruler of InfernosGetting the Ball rolling ''2013 European Championship TidalDragonRulerofWaterfalls-LTGY-EN-GC-UE.png | Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls ''2013 European Championship TempestDragonRulerofStorms-LTGY-EN-GC-UE.png | Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms ''2013 European Championship RedoxDragonRulerofBoulders-LTGY-EN-GC-UE.png | Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders ''2013 European Championship BurnerDragonRulerofSparks-LTGY-SP-C-UE-GC.png | Burner, Dragon Ruler of SparksDeck Types from the WCQ – South America ''2013 South American WCQ StreamDragonRulerofDroplets-LTGY-SP-C-UE-GC.png | Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets ''2013 South American WCQ AzureEyesSilverDragon-SDBE-EN-UR-1E-GC.png | Azure-Eyes Silver DragonATTACK OF THE GIANT CARD!! Ultra Rares And Our First Winner! ''2013 North American WCQ BlueEyesWhiteDragon-SDBE-EN-UR-1E-GC.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon ''2013 North American WCQ BlueEyesToonDragon-DB1-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon ''2013 North American WCQ HarpieLadySisters-MRD-NA-C-UE-GC.png | Harpie Lady Sisters ''World Championship 2013 Cockadoodledoo-JOTL-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Cockadoodledoo ''Toronto 2013 Number74MasterofBlades-NUMH-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Number 74: Master of BladesAttack of the Giant Card! Winner Saturday! ''Brussels 2013 MajestysFiend-PRIO-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Majesty's Fiend WCQ: European Championship 2014 ClearWingSynchroDragon-CROS-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Mimicat-DRL2-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Mimicat ''2015 North American WCQYu-Gi-Oh TCG Twitter TheWingedDragonofRaSphereMode-DPBC-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode ''2015 North American WCQ ToonKingdom-DRL2-EN-ScR-UE-GC.png | Toon Kingdom ''2015 North American WCQ DarkMagicianGirl-DPBC-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Dark Magician Girl Sand Diego Comic-Con 2015Yu-Gi-Oh TCG Twitter (Friday)Yu-Gi-Oh TCG Twitter BlueEyesWhiteDragon-DPBC-EN-UR-UE-GC.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon Sand Diego Comic-Con 2015 (Saturday)Yu-Gi-Oh TCG Twitter DarkMagician-DPBC-EN-SR-UE-GC.png | Dark Magician Sand Diego Comic-Con 2015 (Sunday)Yu-Gi-Oh TCG Twitter Giant Card Duel MaidenwithEyesofBlue-SDBE-EN-SR-1E-GC.png | Maiden with Eyes of Blue ''World Championship 2013 See also *Case Topper References Category:Gaming Terms